This invention relates to a multidisk player capable of containing a plurality of disks, successively selecting any one of the disks contained and continuously replaying them.
Jukeboxes are generally known to be typical of disk players capable of continuously replaying a plurality of disks. However, the conventional jukebox has an extremely large body and is thus unsuitable for home use.
Several kinds of disks known as digital audio disks (DADs) have recently been developed and have been utilized widely. In comparison with conventional audio disks storing analog signals, DADs designed to record digital signals are capable of storing a larger quantity of data and producing less noise at the time of playback. Of the DADs, one about 12 cm in diameter, generally known as a compact disk for recording signals by means of a laser beam, is easy to handle and enables reduction of the size of a disk player as a whole. A multidisk player also recently developed can normally contain a plurality (e.g., 5 or 6) of compact DADs and can continuously replay them. Accordingly, such a multidisk player is most suitable as a jukebox for home use. The compact DAD provides one hour of playback time, which is about 1.5 times what is offered by the conventional analog audio disk. In consequence, 6 disks can store, e.g., 120 pieces of music, provided that each requires about 3 minutes for playback, and also readily cover jazz and popular ballads on a category basis.
A multidisk player basically comprises a playback means including a turntable and a pickup, a magazine for containing a plurality of disks arranged in order at a predetermined pitch and a disk carrier mechanism for successively selecting any one of the disks contained in the magazine and carrying the disk to a playback position, i.e., onto the turntable.
In the case of the multidisk player already developed, it is necessary to take the magazine not containing disks stored with pieces of music desired, e.g., jazz, out of the player housing and replace the magazine with another containing disks stored with the pieces desired; or to substitute another disk stored with the pieces desired for the disk stored with the pieces undesired and contained in the magazine, which is taken out of the player housing and put the magazine back into the player housing. When there are several disks stored with the pieces desired, moreover, this replacement operation must be repeated for each disk. Such inferior operability relating to disk replacement has caused inconvenience to listeners.
With a view to improving operability as to the placement and replacement of a disk, there has newly been developed a multidisk player equipped with a single adapter detachably added to a magazine loader installed in the player body and used to contain one disk, which is replaceable thereby. FIG. 29 shows a schematic view of the single adapter thus developed, whereas FIG. 30 shows a multidisk player in such a state that the single adapter is fitted after a magazine (not shown) is pulled out. As shown in the drawings, the single adapter 130 comprises a first member 133 directly fitted in a magazine loader 132 installed in a player body 131, a second member 135 for being loaded with a disk 134, the second member 135 being movable relative to the first member 133 along the direction (of arrow H) where the first member 133 is fitted in the loader 132, and a driving means (not shown) such as a coil spring for outwardly driving the second member 135. The player body 131 is also equipped with a thrusting means (not shown) for thrusting the magazine (not shown) and the single adapter 130 out of the loader 132 when both of them are replaced.
The operation of the above single adapter 130 will be described briefly in accordance with the procedure for loading the disk thereon.
When an operating button (not shown) is pressed, the driving means causes, as shown in FIG. 30, the second member 135 to move relative to the first member 133 and drives the second member 135 out of the player body 131. The thrusting means will not be operated at that time and the first member 133 is still fixed to the loader 132. When the second member 135 is driven out of the player 131, the disk 134 is placed on the disk loading face 136 of the second member, which is then pushed back into the player body 131 with a finger. Disk loading thus is completed.
As set forth above, the outer diameter D of the disk 134 is about 12 cm (120 mm) and therefore the quantity S of the protrusion of the second member 135 required for the installation of the disk is slightly greater than D, e.g., 125 mm. On the other hand, the outer diameter Q of the single adapter 130 in the direction H where it is installed roughly equal to the depth of the loader 132 to make the adapter compact. Consequently, the length Q-S wherein the first and second members 133, 135 are overlapped is set relatively small when the second member 135 is protruded. As shown in FIG. 30, a moment because of a load W is applied to the portion where the first and second members 133, 135 are overlapped (the portion indicated by Q-S) when, e.g., the load W is applied to the prescribed position of the second member while the second member 135 is protruded. However, the value obtained by Q-S is small, the strength of the portion is small and may readily be deformed or damaged.